Soccer and similar games are extremely popular. As with any sporting enterprise, improvements in the level of play are perpetually sought after both by the physical capabilities of the athletes themselves and also by improvements in the equipment used to play. In particular, for soccer and similar sports improvements in the speed of the ball are desirable. Aerodynamic friction with surrounding air is always an aspect that is desirable of reduction. Reduced air friction for a soccer ball means a livelier level of play and a faster and more challenging game.
As with soccer and similar sporting activities, it is always desirable to be able to improve the contact or interaction between the player and the ball. As with any sphere like playing object, particularly ones that are the size of soccer balls, it is generally difficult for a player to easily grip the ball. This can mean fumbles and errors in play none of which are desirable in sporting competitions.
Since soccer balls and similar sporting objects are subject to rough handling including being kicked, it is also desirable to provide them with as much strength as possible. It is noted that soccer balls, like many sporting objects, are comprised of a plurality of individual panels that are sewn together. By choosing various shapes for the panels, differently shaped sporting objects are created. For ease of discussion, it is noted that references made herein to “balls” or “soccer balls” are intended to refer to the broad class of sporting objects in general and in particular to those sporting objects that comprise a plurality of stitched together panels. Accordingly, it is seen that improvements in structure and construction are desirable to counteract the abuse that is sustained by sporting objects. Even more particularly, specific reference to inflatable sporting objects, it is desirable that sufficiently strong and durable connections be made between an internal, inflatable bladder and the exterior portion of the ball.
From the above, it is therefore seen that there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described herein and above.